The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image display device which are capable of reducing brightness unevenness.
In an image display device using a matrix display panel such as a liquid crystal panel, a plasma display panel, and an organic electroluminescence panel, the brightness on the screen is not always constant on the whole of the screen, and brightness unevenness sometimes occurs thereon. The brightness unevenness also sometimes occurs due to variations of physical properties of a product.
In a studio monitor or a medical monitor, accuracy required against the brightness unevenness is high, and it is necessary to reduce the brightness unevenness as much as possible. Correcting the brightness unevenness so that the brightness on the screen is uniformed is referred to as uniformity correction.